


MCU men as kisses

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso





	MCU men as kisses

##  **Steve Rogers: head**

[Originally posted by 11-11](https://tmblr.co/ZicKHs25jX2D7)

It may be because he was always shorter than most people and was never able to do it, but Steve definitely has a thing for kissing your head. He likes to inhale the scent of your hair as he kisses you, as his strong arms firmly embrace you. It’s a perfect way to publicly display his affection without being too forward. 

The first time it happened was just after a mission gone wrong. He reached out to you and pulled you in a tight hug as if he wanted to protect you, when all along it was the other way around. When he felt your warm hands gently stroking his back, he felt so reassured, all his fears suddenly vanished. He absent-mindedly left a small peck on the top of your head. It was his way to say ‘thank you’, but the gesture grew on him. He started doing it more often, as soon as he found an opportunity. 

When he enters a room and he sees you in a corner, reading or watching something on your laptop, the first thing he does is quickly kissing your head. Whenever you make a joke, he rolls his head back while laughing and then tenderly pecks your temple. With time, you became fond of the gesture as well. Not that it bothered before, you just couldn’t understand why he liked it so much. But having learned what it meant for him, you can’t help but smile anytime you feel his soft lips on your hair. 

Once, as a joke, you returned the favor: you were in bed, just after having made love. Steve has collapsed on top of you and was resting with his head on your chest, your legs tangled together and one of his arms around your waist. You were playing with his hair, earning satisfied groans from him that made you chuckle. Everything was so peaceful. Carefully, you lifted your head just enough to leave a loving kiss on the top of his head, with a smirk still on your lips. He stayed still for a moment. Then he bored his blue eyes into yours and your lips met in a passionate kiss. From that day on, you started doing it quite often.

##  **Bucky Barnes: shoulder**

[Originally posted by coupleloveblog](https://tmblr.co/ZLFg-j24O-zff)

The first time you kissed Bucky’s shoulder, peppering the line where his prosthetic arm met the scarred flesh with tender kisses, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. It was a simple gesture, but it showed him that not only you weren’t afraid of his arm, but you actually liked the part of him that he hated the most. 

Of course, you noticed his reaction, so you’ve mentally taken note to do it every time you get a chance. You simply adore seeing him shudder with pleasure, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes shut. Shoulder kisses became a thing for you both, a sort of inside joke. They’re perfectly balanced between sweet and sensual, which is ideal for him since he’s a real tease yet he likes to let you know how much he loves you anytime he can. He loves your body, but your shoulders are one of his favorite parts. He loves sneaking behind you and catch you by surprise, leaving a trail of hot kisses from your collarbone to your arm. As he reaches the curve of your shoulder, you can feel his smirk against your skin. You know it won’t take more than a minute before he starts gently nipping on your flesh, leaving red marks all over it. 

Sometimes you complain about it, claiming you find embarrassing walking around with his teeth printed all over you, but you secretly love it. You often buy shirts and dresses that leave your shoulders naked, just to see his eyes go dark with lust and his jaw clench. He tries to get a hold of himself when you’re in public, but he just has to get his hands on you when you wear that kind of clothes, you drive him crazy! He sometimes gets so excited that he literally tears off the fabric, and when you try to scold him he shrugs. “It’s your fault for teasing me like that, dollface”. Needless to say, when you finally got married, you made sure to choose a strapless dress and his expression was priceless…

 

##  **Tony Stark: lips**

[Originally posted by captainsantiagos](https://tmblr.co/ZUOeKy2SsMknc)

Tony Stark loves to play it cool, although he’s actually a very loving and affectionate boyfriend. After all, he has a reputation to maintain. When in public, he often sends you flying kisses or suggestive winks, acting like he’s the one that keeps the distance in the relationship. You play along, rolling your eyes in amusement whenever he grins smugly at you. But you and everybody else know he’s the needy one between the two of you. 

He struggles to keep his hands off of you, he constantly searches for some skin to skin contact, grabbing you and hugging you while he thinks no one is watching. You make him calm and focus, he almost can’t function when you’re not around. But that’s not something he wants the whole world to know. So he found a way to let you know while still being discreet: quick pecks on the lips. That’s his go-to type of kiss, and his favorite as well. He can kiss you in front of the cameras and the large crowds, and yet no one but you is able to discern the meaning of his gesture. 

You’re the only one who can feel his lips quiver against yours, and the corners of his mouth quirking up every time. You’re the only one who understands that even though it’s the chastest display of affection, it is somehow the most romantic and intimate one. It’s the kind of kiss you give first thing in the morning, flashing sleepy smiles and groaning, trying to find the strength to get up. Or the one you give when you leave for work. Rushed, quick, but as solid as a promise. A promise the lingers over your lips for the rest of the day. Because each slight kiss you and Tony exchange means that no matter what, you’ll see each other soon. That’s why you both love those kisses so much.

 

##  **Bruce Banner: cheek**

[Originally posted by couplenotes](https://tmblr.co/ZfWLRh2CrnViH)

Bruce is the sweetest guy, especially when it comes to you. He always stares at you in awe, as if he still can’t get how he got so lucky. Despite having been a couple for quite the long time, he often gets awkward and acts like a shy dork around you. You secretly love getting him all flustered. However, being the exact opposite of him, you initially had some problems with his quiet behavior. 

You’re a fan of PDA, while him…not so much. It’s not like he doesn’t want to show everybody how much he loves you, he simply doesn’t know how. He genuinely likes you touching him and kissing him randomly. But it makes him so embarrassed, at first, you thought he had a problem with it. He’s able to loosen himself a bit when you’re alone, although his touches are always tentative and tender like he’s afraid to hurt you. Which is true, of course: he spends so much time worrying about Hulk coming out, he sees himself as a dangerous monster as well. It took some time before you managed to convince him it was fine to touch you the way you wanted to be touched. 

The only gesture he allowed himself doing from the beginning was pressing warm, soft kisses on your cheeks. He does it so often, sometimes you can feel the ghost of his lips hovering on your cheekbone, and your skin feels cold in their absence. It’s a small and simple gesture, but for the both of you, it has become an unavoidable habit, almost a need. Even once you became intimate with each other and he overcame his fear of getting physical, a peck on your cheeks remains his favorite type of kiss.

##  **Thor: hand**

[Originally posted by faeryaeryn](https://tmblr.co/ZIEccn254CfZE)

Thor may have chosen not to be a king, but he certainly treats you like a queen. He pampers you in any way possible. Not because he thinks you’re weak or fragile, just because he loves to worship you and your body the way you deserve. And being his queen sometimes means you have to bear his Prince Charming act - though let’s be honest, there are worse things in life to endure than having the God of Thunder carrying you around bridal style because you “looked a little tired”. And anytime he opens a door for you or makes you sit down while he cooks dinner, it comes natural to him to grasp your arm and place a lingering kiss on the back of your hand. You both adore the way your hand seems so small compared to his. When he stares at you with his deep blue eyes, a rebel strand of golden hair hovering on his cheek and his warm lips pressed against your hand, you can’t help but smile.

##  **Peter Parker: nose**

I mean, it’s Peter Parker we’re talking about. Soft boy #1. Probably PDA king, if he’s comfortable enough with you. He can get shy and nervous around girls, you just have to reassure him. Definitely a cuddlemonster. He likes to surprise you with hugs and peck on the lips, but most of all he loves to kiss your nose. He finds it so cute, and if it makes you blush it’s a bonus.

##  **Loki: neck**

[Originally posted by edwardphantomhive](https://tmblr.co/Zhq2Qv252nopt)

Loki, to put it simply, quite enjoys having you writhing and melting under his touch. It always marvels him to see what power he has on you, it even reassures him because he knows he’s the only one allowed to see this vulnerable side of you. He quickly learned all of your weak spots. He knows exactly what to do to have you at his mercy, but his favourite spot is undoubtedly your neck. He loves everything about it, and most of all, he loves that he can turn you into a moaning mess with just a few kisses. So of course, it had initially started as a way to tease you. He took you by surprise, placing a couple of hungry kisses along your neck and then walking away, leaving you leaned against the wall with your heart pounding in your chest. But then you noticed that whenever you spent the night together, he always fell asleep with his head hidden in the crook of your neck. He looked so peaceful. That’s when you realized that he wasn’t just trying to tease you, and those neck kisses became something different for the two of you, something familiar and comforting other than occasional and merely passional.

##  **Pietro Maximoff: chest**

Pietro is great at PDA, mostly because he’s a show-off. He loves to get you all flustered in front of others, both because he enjoys the fact that people know your his and because it’s so fun to tease you. Sometimes he even exaggerates to the point of making you angry, but it’s not like you can chase him anyway, and he’s quite good at making it up to you later. His favourite thing is placing hot kisses on your chest while no one watches, and then stare at you innocently as you violently blush and give him a death glare.

##  **Peter Quill: mouth**

There’s no real discussion here, Star-Lord likes a classic evergreen as mouth kisses. Doesn’t matter if they’re soft or a full-on passionate makeout session, he can do both.

##  **Scott Lang: forehead**

[Originally posted by marvelherosource](https://tmblr.co/ZgdBJZ2cPgVw8)

Scott is a sweetheart. Really, he’s adorable and he wouldn’t do anything to harm those he cares about. And obviously the most important person to him is Cassie, so she’d be a big part in your life if you were to be in a relationship with him. He’d be careful and respectful towards both Cassie and in you, so there wouldn’t be many heated makeout sessions but rather some innocent yet loving gestures just to show you how much he cares about you. Also, he’s notoriously a humorous and quite childish person. That’s why his ‘signature kiss’ would be a simple peck on your forehead at the most random times. Like when he watches you playing with his daughter and wanna thank you for being so fantastic, or when he wakes up and hears you singing out of tune as you make breakfast for the three of you and remembers how much he loves you.

##  **Clint Barton: belly**

Clint doesn’t sleep much, usually. He has nightmares and PTSD, but you are his safe place. He feels so comfortable around you that it just takes him a couple minutes before collapsing on the bed with his head on your stomach. So when he wakes up, the nearest thing to kiss is your belly. If you’re ticklish, well, jokes on you because that won’t stop him.

##  **T'Challa: hipbone**

[Originally posted by supagirl](https://tmblr.co/ZUgdJy2Xc9N3R)

T’Challa isn’t just a warrior, he’s a king. This means he prefers not to indulge in PDA. Not that he doesn’t appreciate you or anything, he simply takes his role seriously and prefers to show his affection towards you when you’re in an informal and private environment. When it’s just the two of you and he can finally get his hands on you, he’s a very affectionate and loving boyfriend. He loves to cuddle and he kisses you a lot, everywhere and in any way. He hasn’t got a favourite kiss, really. But he sure enjoys a lot leaving trails of soft kisses along your hipbones, which usually leads to something more…  


End file.
